


The Land with No Law

by Hudawei



Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 你将驱车撞瀑布。
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Kudos: 4





	The Land with No Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveandsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/gifts).



莱昂内尔注视着 _ **马特**_ 。

一个全新的角色，样貌气质和上一次他在舞台上见到的投海的诗人截然不同。但那是麦克。他在黑暗中看到对方挽起的裤腿与暴露在其下二指宽的脚踝，看到衬衫包裹的侧肋在移动中形成模糊的弧，看到眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、位于喉咙和锁骨中间地带的皮肤因呼吸起伏塌下的凹陷。那个脖颈内侧的器官振动从而泄露出第一声熟悉又冷漠 的哼笑时莱昂 内尔放松下来，那确实是麦克。他察觉到一丝不自然的宽慰。 _** 马特 ** _ 的视线收了回去，投向更远的观众席。莱昂内尔知道他没有在看任何一个人。他只是在自然而然地计算着时间：他的第八十三场演出；这场戏的第二次预演；他们从死亡外缘回来的第五天。

_** The Land with No Law ** _

麦克再次见到莱昂内尔时挤出不愉快的啧声。他站在车前，车灯打开的瞬间他 一半的脸孔在镁光灯般锐利的光线中闪烁了一下。

莱昂内尔按了按喇叭，麦克皱着眉，把自己裹在昂贵的风衣里然后通通塞进副驾驶座。

“我们去哪儿？”他的声音像是刚抽完一根烟。

他们哪儿都不该去。没有人会在凌晨三点十二分从纽约驾车出发去到随便哪个国家公园。莱昂内尔想，他自己明明也不知道该往什么地方走。但他同时想起他们第一次相见的情景——一个舞台，光亮的台面和陷入阴影的坐席；虚假的温和以及善意——这让他决定跟随麦克进行这次荒谬的旅行。

现在麦克依然板着一副初见时的表情，他投过来的视线有点假样的同情和致歉的意味，仿佛他着实为自己过去偏激的言语推动的意外感到抱歉（他当然没有）。

莱昂内尔放弃似的展开地图，他在上面做了不少标记，完整的线路延伸至西岸。

“我不想去你画上小旗的那些地方。”麦克扭响广播 ，调到一个大概率会盖住莱昂内尔声音的音量，“不想去拉斯维加斯（‘真不敢相信你居然还考虑开过去，’他的抱怨被电台的鼓点敲散了），不想在天亮之前去加油站，不想五个小时后只能吃快餐店的炸鸡和奶昔，也不想去你的公寓。”

莱昂内尔安静地听着麦克说完。他沉默了几秒，接着对麦克点头：“你不想离开纽约，”他的尾音小小地抽动着，“那我们去尼亚加拉瀑布。”

他并没有理解他们为什么要去瀑布，或许莱昂内尔也想尽早摆脱他，或许他也一样不愿意离纽约太远。他出门没有带猫，没有带行李箱，口袋里还剩一包烟，如同下一秒就会倒向返回的路程般平稳地将他们送向更遥远的黑暗中。他们始终没有回头。

正午车开到了边境。麦克的广播从音乐电台跳到恐怖故事栏目，莱昂内尔对他的品味没有异议，但他在 四点二十 和五点四十六分别提出让麦克把声音调小一些的要求，戏剧演员的置若罔闻使得他不得不在七点三十三、九点零七和十一点五十四打开车门独自吸一支烟。（“你抽的也太多了。”麦克把头伸出窗户。）

而好在他们安全地抵达了终点。麦克关掉了收音机，一时间他们只能听到水流坠落的轰鸣，像是海把他们推到一起。麦克坐在他身边，嘴里念着一些似乎是来自很久以前的诗人说过的话，他回忆起他的上一个角色，那个被失眠、贫穷、妻子的背叛和性病困住的诗人最终沉在广阔的深海。倒数第二幕， _**威廉** _ 站在高高的海崖上，读出豪格的诗。

_你要走的路_

_没有被标明_

_你要走向未知之地，_

_走向天空。_

麦克的眼睛看向急流的尽头，他把手覆盖在莱昂内尔的手上，对方回握住他的时刻，他问：“想不想去更远的地方？”


End file.
